<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lion tamer by teaserbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729092">Lion tamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe'>teaserbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lion tamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe the pride he felt is the same as when that circus guy had successfully made  his lion jump into the burning ring as he commanded,  taming the so called wild beast into an obedient big cat which will do as he wished, leaving its crown as The King of the Jungle for the sake of his owner, his master.<br/>
Lee Gwag Soo woke up lazily only to found his boyfriend already dressed in his ironed shirt and sleek pants, busy checking his hairstyle on the mirror, ready to go in any minutes.</p><p>"You're so early," Gwng Soo said with a hoarse voice, after all the thing we did last night, this hyung is really something, he thought.</p><p>Kim Jng Kook stopped fixing his precious front hair and glanced at his boyfriend before focusing on his task again, "Oh, you finally wake up, it's noon already," he said. He buttoned the shirt cuffs and straightened the front part when he felt the long arms circling his body, chin on top of his head, effectively locking him.</p><p>"Hyung, why you leave me so early?" Gwang So pouted, looking at the reflection of him and his lover who—because of his height—looked so tiny in his arms.</p><p> He used to hate his tall frame that had always made him stood out in any crowd, hiding was always useless, and even hated it more when he joined the Running Man family. The hyung he respected so much only cared about his 2 kids, Haa and Gay who looked like dwarfs for him. He thought his crush only had eyes for shorter people, and he cursed his height every night before he, somehow, got the man for himself (don't ask how).</p><p>Now he felt grateful for his overgrown body that made him able to envelop the buff body of his lover without difficulty, enabling him to kiss the top of his hyung's head, nuzzling to the soft fluffy hair of his boyfriend like a puppy he was.</p><p>Kim Jog Kook sighed, letting the younger man ruining his perfectly combed hair before his phone vibrated, "Oh fuck," he cursed, just remembered that he was already late for the early reception of his friend's wedding.</p><p>"Gwang So yah, I need to go now, don't make that face, I'll come back before night, I promise," he said, pushing Gwag Soo aside and fixing his hair as fast as he could before running to the front door. "Don't have time to cook, just order something for yourself, don't wait for me, and no dinner for me too—I just gained weight," and he left.</p><p>"He didn't give me a good bye kiss..." Gwng Soo mumbled, still pouting, and suddenly his eyes darken.</p><p>Maybe it's the same feeling as when the trainer got greedy and wanted the lion to completely be his. Wanting it to believe in him and liking him is only the beginning. He needs to make it responds to his command, obey his every wishes, and even fearing him to make it completely under his hand.<br/>

The front door opened slowly and the small eyes of commander was visible in between. Kim Jng Kook sighed in relief when he found that the lamp was all gone, indicating that his boyfriend probably had gone to sleep. He was ashamed, though, to think that he was afraid to come home late at his not-so-young ages. It's all because of his mom, who kept asking his son-in-law to take care of her baby properly, and now Lee wang Soo won't let him went out too long—especially at night, and if he's alone with a man, or a woman, or maybe that's just because he's jealous?</p><p>He took off his shoes and sneaked in without sound to not wake up his boyfriend, but he stopped midway when he realized that there was a small light coming from the dining room. Without caring to slow down his footstep, Kim Jon Kook greeted his still-awake boyfriend, "It's already late, why you're still awake?" he said, annoyed. Well, he doesn't like it when people didn't take care of their own health.</p><p>"Why you came back late?" Gwang So asked back, with eyes that could lap up a demon if there's one in his reach.</p><p>Kim Jog Kook averted his eyes, "I… you know how they liked to throw random party after sending out the couple, I..." he stopped when suddenly Gwag Soo rose from his seat and closed the distance between them, "I... I'm sorry?" Jong Kok finally said, before Gwag Soo grabbed his chin and kissed the talkative hyung on the lips.</p><p>"Just sorry? After abandoning me for one day full?" the taller man said, his burning gaze fixed onto his lover that could do nothing but avoided the stare, biting his lips as the nervousness crept up his whole body.</p><p>"Now you need to take responsibility: play with me, hyung" Gwng Soo said, using the voice he only used when they're alone, certainly not for viewers innocent ears.</p><p>Jong Kok tried to make a comfortable distance before he talked, but the hand on his back prevented him from going anywhere, "Gwng Soo yah, just let me take a shower first, we can play later."</p><p>"No…" Gwng Soo said, and Kim Jog Kook gulped down.</p><p>Because you'll get dirtier anyway.<br/>

Kim Jog Kook is a veteran in his field. From his brilliant career as member of idol group, legendary solo singer and strong character in variety show, he is one senior that gained so much respect from young and even older generation. He is the ruling figure in the industry right behind his senior and his best friends, the duo’s Nation MC, Yoo Jasuk and Kag Ho Dong. No one dared to make fun of him. At least that’s how it’s supposed to be...</p><p>He was wondering himself why he let the hoobae be disrespectful to him like this. "Hyung, you've changed a lot, if it happened in the past, you’d probably punch his face," even Haa was confused. There were not many hoobae of his who dared to make fun of him, maybe only two, Haa and MC Mng, and they knew the consequences really well if they dared to cross the line.</p><p>Framed him up till people believe he really did all that girly stuff in his private, kicked him, pinned his arm, slapped, and that last accident of his face directly get hit by the ball. He just let the Giraffe did all those stuffs to him without getting pissed off. Well, he acted like he was in rage but always forgave without sending him to the hospital even once.</p><p>Seriously speaking, why did he let him go just like that? Was that even a question? Because in his heart, he already knew the reason anyway. But still...</p><p>Am I so blindly in love with this idiot, to let such things happen to me?<br/>

Kim Jog Kook wondered in silence, not because he chose to, but the tight knot of the mouth gag had forced him into silence. There were only sound of his whimpers and moans every time Gwag Soo licked his exposed chest.</p><p>His hands were tied securely to the bed post. Not so tight, "But enough to leave obvious marks if you pulled your hand forcefully," Gwan Soo whispered, and he had no other choice but hold on to one of the pole so he won't move his hand accidentally and made people asked for the explanation of his injured wrist in the morning.</p><p>Gwng Soo played with one of the already puckered nipple painfully slow while his hands stroked the inner thigh of his commander that spread widely thanks to his job of tying each of his ankles in different post.</p><p>Kim Jog Kook never felt more humiliated in his life, to feel the cool air hitting his naked body, unable to move even an inch and forced to open himself wide for godsake how long his boyfriend wanted to. And the never ending teasing from his lover to his helpless body that never reached his aching cock.</p><p>His breath hitched when he felt the hands and the tongue came down slowly from his neck to his chest, kissing his 6-packs one by one before teasing his navel, tracing the line of his happy trail and finally oh finally....</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>That goddamn motherfucker stopped and Kim Jog Kook wanted nothing but to smack his lover’s head and forced him to deep throating his half erected penis. But oh no, what could he do with all the leather binding him securely in place, mouth gagged, and blindfolded. He only could moan in protest, hoping for his lover to come back and touch him properly.</p><p>Lee Gwng Soo smiled in satisfaction, feeling superior after taming the famous tiger, "Are you frustrated, hyung?" he said, kissing the tip of the penis for the final teasing. His hyung arched his back, wanting more friction for his abandoned manhood. But Gwng Soo won’t give him pleasure easily like that.</p><p>Because he needs to tame the tiger, he needs to make him his, to have him under his control, mentally and physically.<br/>
He squeezed both of the thighs to warn him to behave before taking care of his own erection.</p><p>Kim Jog Kook heard his lover's breath quickening and the bed rattled in familiar pace. He also heard Gwag Soo calling his name, but instead of making a contact with him, he was busy taking care of himself, making Jog Kook restless on his place.</p><p>He finally felt the contact but not on the usual place between his thigh, but instead  Gang Soo sit on his stomach, putting his soon to explode cock on his chest, before stroking it for the last time and spurt all the cement on his neck and face.</p><p>Kim Jog Kook was of course surprised, but more confused. Why would his boyfriend reach his climax when his partner was still nowhere near of that condition?  And what was more confusing was when his lover kissed his jaw and left the room.</p><p>He panicked when he heard the footstep leaving him and the sound of door closing. He was abandoned just like that, still tied, face covered with sperm, and throbbing cock that demand for attention. He tried to call him back as best as he could with knot still inside his mouth, but no answer.</p><p>His heartbeat was beating faster by the minutes. Feeling exposed, humiliated, nervous and frustrated. If Gwng Soo won’t come back any minute now he was sure would ended up crying.</p><p>Glad for him though, because his lover decided to come back before he reached his mental breakdown.</p><p>"Miss me, hyung?" he said like there's nothing wrong to leave his sunbaenim after using him like a sex doll. Jng Kook could only moan, making a heartbreaking sound of kicked puppy to get his share of satisfaction too.</p><p>He felt relieved when his boyfriend decided to let him see the world again. Felt a slight dizziness for the sudden light, he was supposed to be angry to be treated like an object, but instead, he couldn't help being happy to finally see his lover's face again. Gwag Soo sure had left him longer than he thought.</p><p>Gwng Soo was mesmerized by the beauty of those small eyes. They're red and glazy and he felt the sudden guilt attacked him for making his hyung looked like that. Lounging for the soft lips of his, Gang Soo decided to untie the gag too, and much to his joy, his hyung didn't curse or yell, instead he let the younger man to claim his mouth right and there, tasting his own dried cum left on the lips before exploring every inch of his inside. Gwng Soo parted their lips and smiled, satisfied of how obedient his tiger had become.</p><p>Kim Jog Kook didn't feel the same way though, "Gwag Soo yah, isn't it enough?" he said, pleading with his small eyes. He stayed in that uncomfortable position for too long and even though he was not as desperate as before, he still needed his release too.</p><p>He moaned when his pleading was awarded (?) by a pinch on his nipple, still flicking it, Gwng Soo requested the most impossible thing from the proud commander.</p><p>"Call me master, and I'll consider that."</p><p>Kim Jog Kook gaped. He was sure that this Giraffe had gone mad, but he couldn’t do anything even if he was.</p><p>The taller man grab his cock to lick the tip slowly, but instead of giving more, he abandoned it (again) and nipping on his jaw instead, with one of his hand playing with his hardened ball and his opening below it.</p><p>Jong Kok groaned, contemplating between giving up and did what his lover wants to put this torture to the end, or defending his pride as the mighty commander. Yes, he was a man with a pride, but the overwhelming frustration of not getting his climax for so long was beginning to drove him crazy.</p><p>"Remember hyung, I already have my share, it's you that need it the most," Gwng Soo said in calm tone while tracing the length of the cock with slight feather touch, giving his partner nothing but a goose bump and painful sensation in his groin. Jng Kook saw the eyes of his lover and they're burning with desire to own his heart and mind. At this rate, there's no way he could get a way other than surrender to his will.</p><p>Kim Jng Kook closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and collecting his voice. Gwng Soo realized the change of the atmosphere and stopped the teasing to focus on looking at his hyung's expression. He saw how the thin lips moved without sound nervously, and that small eyes looking back and ford to his and down, unsure of how to make it sounds right.</p><p>Gwng Soo touched their nose together to encourage his shy boyfriend who now completely avoiding his eyes.</p><p>"Say it hyung, please," Gwag Soo smiled reassuringly, and with that Kim Jog Kook shut his mouth and eyes before finally looked back at him.</p><p>"Master, please."</p><p>  Upon hearing that Gwng Soo smiled so wide that Jng Kook afraid he really did gone nuts and would never come back to his sense again. But he felt relieved when the taller man kissed his nose and hug him so tight like his usual puppy self.</p><p>"I love you hyung, " Gang Soo said with innocent happy eyes, raining him with light kisses on his face. Kim Jog Kook was glad to have his puppy back, but he had other urgent thing that need to take care of.</p><p>"Uh, Gwng Soo yah," but he stopped when he felt his Giraffe glared at him, "I mean... *gulp*… master." He gritted his teeth in embarrassment and sighed when Gwag Soo giggled in joy.</p><p>" Please give me…"</p><p>"Give what?"</p><p>Jong Kok wanted to cry now, after the humiliation of calling his dongsaeng a 'master' did he need to say it out loud?</p><p>"Explain your need, your master do not understand," Gwng Soo pouted and Jng Kook really wanted to slap that face. He whimpered and finally gave up.</p><p>"Master, fuck me please..."</p><p>And Gang Soo, who had his erection in full load after playing with the bounded tiger, didn't waste time to prepare himself and his lover. He unbuckled one of the ankle and bend it to get a better access to his ass, he quickly inserted two digits of his fingers in, making the commander yelp in protest.</p><p>Kim Jng Kook grab the pole tight, controlling his body to prevent him from coming before the actual show started. It will ruin the mood, he didn't want to anger Gwng Soo, and cumming shortly after get fingered is seriously lame.</p><p>He trashed his head only to expose his glistening neck to the aroused Giraffe, and Gwag Soo was a good boy that never turned down a good meal. He inserted his three fingers deep while reaching for the inviting neck at the same time. Jng Kook's body now was trembling violently, he cannot hold his load any longer.</p><p>"M, master…" he choked when Gwag Soo squeezed his dick in response, "Not before me," the said master answered coldly, and soon he replaced his fingers with his cock, and began pounding right after it was in because he knew his lover couldn't hold it any longer.</p><p>Grabbing the pole had different purpose now. Jon Kook tried his best to avoid his head got hit to the bed pole when Gang Soo was hammering him with his might, didn't care about the frightening sound their bed made everytime they moved. Jog Kook was about to lose his mind if not because of the constant squeezes to his cock from Gwng Soo that sent him back to the earth.</p><p>Gang Soo let out a chuckled sound before stop moving and emptied himself inside his boyfriend. Much to Jong Kook's horror, his dick was still in the grip of his merciless 'master' and the thought of not getting his release at all had frightened him so much he started to beg to 'his' master for a release.</p><p>How happy he was when Gwng Soo granted his wish. He licked the painfully erected penis before loosening the grip and let the commander had his orgasm finally.  </p><p>Gang Soo rested beside his hyung to collect his breath before going to bathroom to get wet towel to clean both of them. Removing the leather cuffs one by one, he started cleaning his unmoving boyfriend.</p><p>"Hyung, are you still alive?" Gwng Soo asked, afraid.</p><p>Kim Jog Kook opened his eyes finally, "… I can't move, my body…" he complained in such a cute way that Gwag Soo couldn't help but grinned.</p><p>Later, they cuddled together to spend the rest of their holiday with Jog Kook complained how he would be limping so bad tomorrow, his ankles hurt, his arms hurt, all his body hurts and he couldn't even close his legs.</p><p>"Hyung, you know I’d take care of you happily, every day if I need to, " Gwng Soo said reassuringly, "besides,it would be easier for me to do you if you have your legs wide open all the time," he grinned, and Kim Jog Kook started sobbing, regretting his decision to date this idiot Kirin. (He doesn't mean it by the way, and Gwag Soo knew him well to not getting upset about it)</p><p>  That  morning, when the tiger was still asleep, Gwng Soo secretly got up and headed to his work desk. Took out the secret note from the very bottom of his shelf,  he opened the specific page and mark the sentences.</p><p>  1 Jan, 2013<br/>
This Year's Resolution:<br/>
o       -To win at least 7 times<br/>
o      -Tear Kim Jog Kook’s nametag at least 3 times<br/>
o      -Slap Kim Jog Kook on the cheeks at least 2 times<br/>
o      - Make  im Jong Kook beg for his release at least twice</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>